


A Twisted World

by Wangergat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are over 18., Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Body Modification, Gore, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wangergat/pseuds/Wangergat
Summary: This is an AU world and dose not follow the stories or story of the Sonic world as we may know it this fic is dark and is not to be taken with a "Oh I like dark things I can handle this!" Form of attuite. No I do not CARE what you may think on how to improve this(this is aimed at someone who thought they could try and tell me how I can make this better I do not care because this is an AU I have been working on for months.) This being said,Story Summary : Sonic and his friends are exploring a ruined temple which Tails had found on a map inside a library on Angel Island. The trio decide to go look for it against their red friends protests only to discover some things are best left uncovered.
Kudos: 1





	A Twisted World

It had been storming for a few days after the hero of Mobius and his twin tailed friend had landed on the island belonging to their red echidna friend much to his dismay but he would deal with it as long as he had to... They weren't awful by any means just tiring. They had taken up shelter in the islands underground library the catacomb system designed to hide away the Master Emerald from any person who wasn't aware of the twists and turns was maintained by its guardian Knuckles. He knew the system like the back of his hand and navigated it with ease knowing short cuts and dead ends even the few traps that still remained in the carved out caves. Of course the fact that he had to deal with the two that never asked before arriving had him on edge he sat in the room with them. Sonic's foot was tapping like mad because he still thought the caves would flood even though they couldn't due to the fact it had been thought of when it had been made! Tails read over a scroll that was written in the language of the ancient echidnas. He had been able to translate quite a bit of it thanks to Knuckles teaching him slowly but Sonic's tapping had made him look up and stare at the blue hedgehog. The twin tailed fox looked over at the echidna and back to Sonic, " Can....you please stop?" Tails tried to be nice and not just scream at him because it stressed him... How ever it caused the hedgehog to look at him his emerald green eyes burrowed in to the fox, "Sorry...." He sighed and stopped his foot... curling his legs under him his ears both twitched. Tails smiled, "Its okay!!" His own ears perked up when Knuckles shifted his body off the ground he stretched his aims up and cracked his back. Tails let out a hum and flicked both his tails then wrapped them around his legs to keep them out of the way in his eyes. He smiled a soft bit as he yawned, "Hmmm the weather is making me sleepy..." he rerolled the scroll and set it back on the shelf, " I...I wonder how the others are.." Sonic's voice was low and nearly quiet, " Probably fine! Silver and Shadow are doing something together....I think it was fixing Shadow's house after he.... yah okay I'm gonna stop." Knuckles had given him a death glare he did not need to be reminded of being thrown through a wall during a sparring match but he crossed his arms and sat cross legged. Tails had went quiet watching his friends, watching as Sonic shuddered as thunder roared over them....

Sadly though Silver and Shadow had gotten in to a fight during attempting to fix the wall. Shadow let out a low growl and squirmed as Silver held him in the air keeping his distance, "Come on! I didn't mean it! I just meant maybe we should take a break!!! Nothing else!" Shadow snarled a bit, "Then put me down!" Silver paused and watched him wondering, "No! You're just gonna hit me!" He was right....Shadow would full on deck him if not worse. He had height on the white colored hedgehog who was watching him he could see Silver shaking softly it was cold and they both soaked from the rain, "I won't...hit out....just set me down so we can get this wall fixed up and dry off." Silver set him down softly he thought about running as fast as he could but he watched Shadow go in the the small home and he followed him in... Shadow refused to let Tails set up any normal household objects in his home just to be spiteful. Shadow threw in some logs and sighed as he found the kindling and lighter he needed to get a good fire going... Silver sat down shaking trying to warm up his hands well Shadow worked he stared at the black and red hedgehog who was crouched down it was weird to see him with out his shoes but hey his house. His rules. That and metal didn't seem very comfortable... Shadow stood up once he had gotten it going only to move over to the hole and put the tarp back over the damn thing, " Next time I'm throwing him in to a river and hoping he drifts away." Silver laughed a bit at that the idea of Knuckles drifting down a river screaming profanities at them for being thrown and now struggling to get out the water. He smiled at him softly ," Why are you smiling at me." Shadow stared at him Silver looked away quickly, "sorry..." he went silent as he felt the warmth of the fire fill the room a bit... making the dampness not to awful any more... 


End file.
